


Let Me

by fxcknouiam



Series: melodies and memories [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: in the future
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Series: melodies and memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/497455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember my ideas for where the story was going but I think about these characters a lot. It's boring and uneventful, but I wrote it for me. So that's okay..

Being a mom a four is basically the same as being a mom of two with a lot more screaming, is the way Louis would describe it. She personally feels like she's absolutely crushing this shit, even as she struggles to drag a fucking bike and scooter down the road all while pushing a double stroller. Absolutely crushing it. 

It's nice out, hence why Louis decided to be a nice, fun mommy and let the girls ride their bike or scooter home from school. It really would have been so much easier to just drive. 

"I don't want this!" Aubree bawls, red faced as she shakes the scooter back and forth. 

Serenity got to the bike first because she's a good girl and ran straight to mom after the bell. Aubs decided to do "sweet tricks" by jumping off the benches. 

"If you think I'm carrying that all the way back home you have-" 

Aubree stomps her foot when Serenity rings the bike bell as she circles them. Both babies are awake, but quiet and content. They like being outside. 

"Truly lost your pretty little mind. You can ride it or you can walk it home, I don't care, not my problem." 

Little brat. 

*

Everyday, ever since they were little, both Serenity and Aubree have always made it their business to greet whoever comes through their door, no matter what. Mostly eager to see one of their parents come home, but they like guests too. 

Today is no different. As soon as keys are heard from the other side of the front door, Aubree's booking it. 

"Daddy!!" She cheers before he's even through the door. 

"Hi baby," Harry tries his best to squeeze past his hopping daughter. 

"Hi dad!" Serenity yells, too into her show and that fact that she's getting away with eating on the couch to actually get up. 

"Hi guys." The dad smiles. He picks Aubree up since obviously she won't move out of his way and carries her on his hip in search of his wife. 

He finds her in the bedroom, laying across the bed with her phone in her hand, slacked mouthed and watching tv. Both twins are laying in front of her. Harry junior is sleeping as per usual, Cloe prefers to chew her fingers and watch the ceiling fan go round and round. 

"And even when we got to our corner, Renity still didn't trade with me." The only blonde styles child pouts. 

"Well," Harry shrugs. He understands his daughters issue, he does, but it's been like ten hours since he last kissed his wife. "You're better at riding the scooter than her. She didn't want you to embarrass her, but don't tell her I said that." 

He puts his finger over his lips, hoping if he makes it a secret she'll keep it. He didn't mean to say it like that and with kids their age everything is a competition, especially among siblings. As parents they try stay neutral... 

"Okay daddy." Aubree grins, kissing him on his cheek before bolting out of the room. 

"You know she's going to-" 

"Going to tell her sister, yeah yeah." Harry crawls on top of Louis, hovering over her. He makes sure to keep his feet off the bed though, since he's still got shoes on. 

Finally, he gets his kiss. And more. Unable to help himself, he kisses and sucks at Louis' neck, only pulling away when she starts laughing and trying to push him. 

"Why are you so lovey?" She laughs, exposing her neck for another attack. 

"Missed you." 

In reality, they both know he just feels a way about falling asleep on the couch again after Louis woke him up to come to bed. He freaking hates waking up alone. Makes him emotional, totally sucked he had to go to work as soon as he woke up too. 

"I don't know why, I'm terrible. I didn't even make dinner, or clean anything today." Louis halfway lies. 

Harry already seen Serenity eating pizza /and/ he noticed the Cheerios he stepped on this morning were gone. He responds with a bite to her jaw. 

*** 

Being a mom of two is the worst decision a person can make and Zayn highly doesn't recommend it. 

It'd probably be great if Zaidan wasn't a demon and his sister didn't cry every second she isn't held thanks to Niall, and don't even get her started on Niall. 

"You deal with him!" Is how Zayn greets her husband and he walks through the door. 

Both kids are crying, and there's what looks like a hot wheel sticking out of television screen. 

"What the-"

"He threw a fucking car at the TV because I told him he couldn't play that fucking game," Zayn turns towards Zaidan, who screams louder and turns his back towards her. "Because he's been smacking his sister all day!" She screams. 

She's never yelled so much in her life. Especially not at Zaidan, but these last few months... Boy. She finally understands why Louis yells all day. 

"Why were you hitting the baby, bud?" Niall asks, pissed.

He's so tired of coming home to chaos every freaking time he leaves. Zaidan's aggression towards Nianna has definitely limited Zayn's smoke breaks. Her blood pressure is probably through the roof. 

Zaidan of course doesn't have an answer, so he just stares at his dad and cries. 

"Take her so I can finish dinner." Zayn passes Nianna to her favorite person in the world, her dad. "You hit her your dad will hit you back." The mother warns her son, all pointing her finger at him and everything. 

He's so fucking bad. Literally just yesterday Zayn had to take both kids to the emergency room because Zaidan shoved a cheerio so far up his nose Zayn couldn't get it out. Why? He's not a baby. He's old enough to wipe his own ass... He should not be acting like this. 

"Nobody's hitting anybody, alright." Niall semi snaps at his wife. Muscle memory, he grabs the remote and tries to turn the TV on. "Aw, fuck! Why'd you do that?" He asks his son, pointing the remote at the broken device. 

Zaidan screams, throwing himself to ground. Again, something Zayn thinks her son is too fucking big to be doing. 

"I'm sick of him." Zayn comments. She loves him so much but fuck. He's such a little ass hole lately. "I wish one his grandma's would come get his ass." 

* 

Hours and hours later, both of the Horan children are finally asleep. In their own rooms too, because Zayn's a little sick of both of them right now. It was almost midnight when Zaidan finally crashed, and he's been up since before Niall's alarm went off this morning. 

"I should get paid for dealing with your children." Zayn is so pissed, angrily searching through her drawers for specific pajamas. 

Of course Zaidan misses a nap on Zayn's night to put him down. He was so difficult! He wanted her to lay next to him, but not on his pillow. He wanted to read six different books and begged until he could play a game on her phone.

"They're your children too," Niall retorts, eyes focused on his /working/ television. "And you do, kind of." 

They have combined and separate bank accounts. He hasn't checked on Zayn's single account in a while, but their joint account always has money. What's she bitchin' for? 

"I'll claim the baby, but that is Satan's son." 

Niall ignores her. She isn't wrong, but he doesn't like telling her that. 

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Zayn returns to the bedroom. She grabs her stash before climbing on her side of the bed, ready to roll up. 

Neither husband nor wife speak until Zayn's half way through her blunt. 

"Hey," she taps his arm. 

He grunts, half asleep. 

"You cheating on me?" 

Since the first time she caught him talking to bitches online with Louis, Zayn has cat fished Niall with more than seven fake hot girl accounts. He has given his real number to all of them. 

"What?" At this, he actually turns and looks at her. "You're high. Smoking that shit, getting all weird." 

"I'm serious, have you been sleeping with someone else?" 

At least with the fake profiles she knows nothing will happen. She has no idea what happens with the real profiles she doesn't know about. She hasn't brought it up but it has definitely affected their sex life. 

There's no intimacy. They're like roommates with kids.

"Haven't been sleeping with anyone." He grumbles. 

When she was cleared to have sex again after having Nianna, they still didn't. Zayn's grossed out even thinking about him touching her sexually. 

"I know you text girls." Her bravery is limited, because she wanted to say /I know you text girls you meet on the internet/, but she's going to see what he has to say. 

"Yeah? How do you know that? You go through my phone?" 

No, because every time she cracks his code he changes it. She hasn't tried since after what she seen the last time. Nianna was about two weeks old and Niall was knocked out so Zayn took her opportunity. The code was Louis and Harry's address. There were so many pictures and videos of girls that didn't resemble Zayn at all, which made her think, maybe she's not his type.

"Yeah. You like white girls." Zayn rolls her eyes. 

Niall laughs, rolling over to face her. "I like women. I don't have a type," 

He used to tell her she was his type. 

"And, it's just texting." He looks her in her eyes when he says this. 

"Why even texting?" Because ... Let Zayn text a man in then nature Niall was texting women. She'd be a whore and he'd hide the kids from her again. 

"Well." Her husband sighs. He sits up a little, no longer looking her in her face. "It's just... Entertainment." 

Entertainment? Zayn puffs her blunt, giving him a second to elaborate. 

"Porn gets boring," he shrugs. 

So? What the fuck... 

"And I guess I've just... Been boring?" She guesses. 

Yeah, true that Zayn didn't want to have sex for a while but Niall just stopped trying completely. Maybe he got tired of being turned down every night? 

"What? No," he denies. 

She rolls her eyes. If course he'd lie. This is kind of awkward for him probably. 

"I'm serious! I can get hard by just your face still," 

"Oh, that's sweet." Zayn laughs. 

"It is, I think. Not ass or titties, just your beautiful face." He explains like it's the most romantic thing in the world. 

"You just." He shrugs, looking away from her. "You don't wanna fuck anymore. I need some type of entertainment. Release. Attention," 

Wow. It's a stab to the chest, but. He doesn't give her attention either... And sometimes he's an ass hole when Zayn tries to show affection. That's always been her insecurity with him. When he pulls away, emotionally and physically. 

"Some of them sent you addresses," 

All of the addresses that weren't hotel's, Zayn wrote down. She probably wouldn't do anything about it for real, but who knows. Louis might hype her up or something. 

Niall sits up and grabs her face, somewhat squeezing her cheeks together. "Baby" he gives her a quick kiss , tightening his grip when she tries to turn her head. "I have never, ever, met any of them. I've never cheated period, unless you think talking is cheating," 

The crazy part is, he would think just Zayn giving her number to someone is cheating. He's so lucky he married his total opposite on the logical scale. 

"I don't, and I guess I get it." She pushes his hand away from her face. "I think my feelings are just more hurt by it." 

Her husband nods. "Done, I won't do it ever again." 

Uh, okay. She really didn't expect this to go so... Easy? 

"Okay." Zayn doesn't really have anything else to say after that, so she relights her blunt and starts playing a game on her phone. 

Niall just sighs and lays back down to continue watching television until he falls asleep. 

***

"Harry's been doing this thing," Louis rolls her eyes. It's really embarrassing, but mostly on his behalf and that's why Louis is sharing it. "Where instead of asking or initiating sex, he just walks around hard and stares at me until I notice." 

It worked once. One singular time. Louis just so happened to be in the mood also and it was kind of hot. Now she's pretty over it. 

Zayn raises her eyebrow, sharing a smirk with the girl working on her nails. "What a pervert," 

If Louis knows her best friend, which she does, she already knows where Zayn's going with this. 

"The kids don't notice, it's not full bone. Just kinda half chub." 

Ew. Zayn scrunches her nose, laughing. "I think Niall might actually get some later." 

"Oooo." Louis raises eyebrows, doing a little dance in her chair.

Zayn apparently has money to spend, because she invited Louis to her house for manicures and pedicures. Literally right in her and Niall's bedroom. Spoiled bitch. Louis loves it. 

"Is that why you're getting your feet done?" 

Both of their men get turned on by toes. It's not an everyday thing for Harry, just occasional. But Harry loves to gossip with Louis and well. Niall has a thing for toes. Apparently this has been a thing for a while, so Zayn's kept that secret. She must like it too, freak ass. 

Zayn shakes her head, lyin ass. "I like to keep my toes done anyways, but he's just been very sweet lately. Like yesterday he text me while he was at work at said I'm a good mom to his kids and he's happy we're working on things," 

Aw. Louis and Harry usually stay on the phone from the time he leaves the driveway until about noon, when he ditches her to call Niall so she can get some housework or something done. Honestly, that phone call saves their relationship. The older girls are at school and the babies don't talk, so it's basically just them and their backgrounds. If they go one day without that call, they feel all out of whack. 

So, Louis just feels so bad for Zayn. Zayn and Niall don't really have a connection. When one starts talking, the other one shuts down. They don't communicate, and according to Dr. Phil it's because they don't know how. 

Well, probably. Louis watches a lot of his shows and draws her own conclusions.

"That is sweet." Louis smiles. Proud of Niall for trying. 

Harry tells her she's a good mom every single day, but Louis isn't going to say that. That's just kind of braggy. 

"He's been so helpful with Nianna too." Zayn smiles. 

Baby girl Horan is pretty much quiet all day unless she's hungry. But boy soon as Dad gets home, she doesn't stop talking. It's so cute. It's fifty fifty on if Zaidan gets jealous or not. 

"Niall's a good dad," Louis isn't surprised.

She remembers when Zayn broke up with him and he was a "single father" for like a week when Zaidan was a baby. To his credit he played the role very well. 

*

After manicures and a big family dinner, Harry decided Zaidan could come home with them for a sleep over. Serenity begged for Nianna to come too, and reluctantly Louis said whatever. 

So. When Niall runs to the store for champagne, Zayn runs to put something sexy on. It's lacy and purposely doesn't give access to the boobs, since those are off limits. 

Zayn tells Niall this, and he fucking laughs at her. 

"Nah," he grabs her knee, making her lay back on the couch. "That's just a ridiculous request." 

He crouches between her legs, using his finger to move her silky robe and expose her chest. Her nipple is popping through the lace. 

"There's milk in there!" She squeals, pushing his head away when he starts to bite. 

That's not really his thing, the whole titty milk kink. But... If he's going to have her, he's having all of her. 

***

The morning after the sleepover is a lot calmer than the night before, and for that Louis is grateful. All night long the three older kids played the same game super loudly. 

Basically, the girls made Zaidan run the register in their toy grocery store and then Serenity would come in and rob him. Aubree's role alternated between being good cop and bad cop. They all thought it was so funny. 

"Stop offering to take their kids." Louis yawns, pouring herself another cup of coffee. 

Harry's at the table bottle feeding Nianna while the twins eat dry cereal in their high chairs. His only response is a look. 

"Seriously. I know you think they need a break or whatever, but they don't give a fuck about us needing a break. And Niall's mom takes their kids like two weekend's a month," she complains. 

Harry's mom will take their older girls occasionally but never the babies. With Louis' mom being sick, they don't ask her. so pretty much Louis has her kids every single night out of the year. That's fine, they are hers after all. But um, Zayn can take care of her own damn kids. At least the baby, in Louis' opinion. 

"I like kids, they're good kids. They're our only niece and nephew really," her husband attempts to reason. 

Louis throws the hand not holding the mug in the air. "I love them but your kids are enough chaos on their own." 

Harry sighs, smiling softly when he takes the bottle out of Nianna's mouth and she immediately belches. She's truly his best friends baby. His God daughter. 

"I just don't see the problem." 

Of course he doesn't. Why would he? How does he not see that this isn't fair? They take Zayn and Niall's kids often and they never return the favor. Not even for a few hour play date so Louis can some alone time with the babies... Because she wouldn't push her infant baby off on someone who already has a baby. 

Louis loves Zayn, she really does. But that bitch is selfish in some ways that really grind Louis' gears. 

"Even before we always took Zaidan cause it was like, 'what's one more kid?', But they never took the girls because it's two extra kids. It's just not fair that we watch their kids and they won't watch ours because we have more. I don't care how it sounds either, Harry. Quit offering to watch their kids." 

The curly haired dad laughs, shaking his head. "I'll offer less," he negotiates. "But I won't stop all together," 

"Harry," Louis is getting frustrated. 

Because... Zayn got a night alone with her man and they don't even like each other for real but Louis had to share her man with six kids all night. Usually it's just four, but Zai Zai loves his Uncle Haz. 

"It's not about them getting a babysitter." Harry scrunches his nose, as if disgusted. "I want to spend time and bond with my God son and God daughter." 

To his credit, he did deal with the kids mostly by himself last night. Louis changed a total of five diapers since they got back home. That's pretty low for three babes in diapers. 

She doesn't really have anything else to say. The old her would have went off. Probably would have made a loud mess and scared the kids. She's really growing as a person. Or maybe she's just tired now.

"How," Louis sighs. "Does one have two of their own tiny babies and two more big ones and still have baby fever?" 

That's what it all boils down to. Harry wants more kids. They agreed the twins were the last. Her body needs at least five more years to recover before she reconsiders.

For fucks sake. HJ and Cloe aren't even nine months yet. 

Harry lifts Nianna to his face, waiting patiently for her to make eye contact. The little black haired baby stretches her arms, fists clenched. When she finally looks at her Uncle, she burps again. 

"I knew you were hiding another one." He kisses the baby's head. "Our kids are just amazing." Harry answers his wife simply. 

"The first time Serenity called me Dada," he shrugs. "I just love being a dad. Almost more than being a husband." 

Cheeky bastard. Louis steals one of Cloe's Cheerios to throw at his forehead.


End file.
